U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,572 issued Mar. 26, 1957 discloses a wraparound type article carrier wherein tightening apertures are formed in lap panels at the ends of the blank for receiving machine tightening elements operable to move inwardly toward each other so as to tighten the wrapper about an article group. No provision is made in this disclosure for accommodating article groups of different sizes.